


The Song In Your Heart...changed

by Singstar234



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon - Musical, Emma daughter, Emma had twins, Episode: s06e20 The Song in Your Heart, F/M, Neal alive, Neal daughter, Seer Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: What if instead of Emma marrying Hook, she married Neal instead? This is my take on the episode with Emma giving birth to twins in jail and Neal being alive in Season 6.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Kudos: 6





	The Song In Your Heart...changed

**Author's Note:**

> With me being such a SwanFire fan I decided to write the episode of how I think it could of been like if Neal was alive and was getting married to Emma instead.

It was the morning of her parents wedding, and Hope has never felt more excited. The moment her eyes opened she quickly turned over in the bed to wake Emma up, only to see that her mother wasn't currently asleep next to her. Hope slid out of the bed and quickly made her way down stairs. She immediately saw Emma and Mary Margret sitting at the table drinking out of their mugs.

The night before Emma had decided to stay at Mary Margret's and Davids apartment while Neal and Henry stayed at their place. Hope wanted to spend the night with her mum round her grandparents. Made sense to have the bride and her bridesmaid under the same roof.

"Morning Hope." Mary Margret greeted with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" Hope exclaimed. Emma raised an eyebrow as she smirked at her daughter.

"Someones in a good mood." Emma pointed out.

"Of course I am. My parents are getting married!" Hope shrieked as she jumped on the spot a little.

"Calm down, you'll wake up Baelfire." Emma laughed. Hope quickly calmed down and put her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." Hope whispered as she sat down next to her mother and opposite Mary Margret.

"Its okay sweetie." Mary Margret assured her as she placed a hand over Hope's. "I was just as excited as you were when I woke up. I had to restrain myself from waking your mother up."

"Good thing too cause I would of killed you otherwise." Emma warned her. "You know how grumpy I can get if I don't get a good night sleep."

"You get that from your father." Mary Margret told her.

"Where is grandpa?" Hope asked as she looked round for David.

"I sent him over to your fathers to make sure he's awake on time so he doesn't start getting ready last minuet." Emma answered. "You know what he's like waking up in the morning."

"Both him and Henry." Hope laughed.

"Well with David waking then up I'm sure they will be ready for tonight in no rush." Mary Margret assured Emma. She then turned to Hope. "You want some hot chocolate with cinnamon?"

"Yes please." Hope answered with a smile. Mary Margret stood up and made her way over to the counter to prepare the drinks. Hope then turned to her mother. "So, what's first? Hair, make up? Do each others nails?"

"First, we relax. Wedding isn't until 6 tonight so we have all day." Emma said as she leaned back in her chair. "So, why don't you enjoy you hot chocolate and go watch some TV? We'll start getting ready later."

Hope sighed in defeat. "Okay. But promise to tell me when we're starting to get ready."

"I will, but first maybe you should get changed after your drink. Regina and Zelena will be over in a couple of hours, and I don't think your pj's will be appropriate to wear when they arrive." Emma said as she looked at her daughters pyjamas that coincided of a large purple nightshirt with a cute green dragon on the front and shorts underneath.

"Good point." Hope laughed. Mary Margret returned with Hope's hot chocolate, who happily took it with a "thank you" before walking over to the sofa. Emma watched her daughter with a soft smile on her face as she took a sip of her own hot chocolate with cinnamon. Mary Margret looked over to Emma and then Hope.

"She seems really excited." Mary Margret pointed out.

"Well why wouldn't she be? She's the one who's been pushing for me and Neal to get married from the beginning." Emma laughed.

"I remember." Mary Margret smiled. "She was so excited the night you and Neal went out for your first date. She was refusing to go to bed so she could wait for you to come home."

"Either way I still got a million questions from her the next day." Emma chuckled.

"Who knows, maybe the next wedding in Storybrooke will be hers." Mary Margret told her daughter. Emma chocked a little on her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I don't think that will be anytime soon. Besides could we maybe focus on this wedding before you start planning my daughters, who is most defiantly not going to be getting married any time soon." Emma said rather quickly before standing up from her seat and heading up stairs to get ready. Mary Margret couldn't help but smile at Emma's over protection for her daughter.

 _"She defiantly got that from David."_ Mary Margret thought to herself.

**XxxxxxX**

After a couple of hours Regina and Zelena were finally round. Hope sat on a stool watching at Emma popped open a bottle of Champlain. Mary Margret had go to pick up Emma's wedding dress, the one she had worn on her own wedding day. And Hope was really excited to see it, as was Emma.

Once Emma had poured the Champlain into the glasses, she passed two over to Regina and Zelena while keeping the last one for herself. Hope gave her mother a grin. "No Champlain for me?"

Emma looked over to Hope with a raised eyebrow, "You can have Champlain when your 18."

"Come on, not even a sip?" Hope asked.

"No."

"Come on Emma, she can have a small taste." Regina told her. Emma turned to Regina.

"Would you let Henry?" Emma asked.

"Your right, she can't have any." Regina immediately said. Hope threw her hands up in the air.

"Come on mum. I'm 16 soon. Can't I just have a sip this one time?" Hope begged. Emma looked at her daughter with debate in her eyes. Biting her tongue she held out her Champlain glass to Hope. A big smile spread across Hope's face as she took the glass. "Thanks mum!" Hope held the glass to her lips and took a small sip of the Champlain. A few seconds later Hope's eyes widened as her face turned to disgust.

Emma laughed as she watched her daughter swallow the drink while she took her Champlain glass back. "Yeah, I didn't think you would like it."

"You still let me have some." Hope pointed out as she had a mouthful of her own drink, some orange juice.

The front to the apartment opened, revealing Mary Margret carrying a large white box in her arms with a big smile on her face. "Its here!"

Emma passed her drink over to Zelena before making her way over to her mother, who had placed the box on a table in the dinning area. The moment Emma opened the lid her eyes widened. "Oh wow." Emma too the dress by the sleeves and pulled it out of the box, holding it up against her body. "Mum, its beautiful."

Mary Margret smiled as she looked at her wedding dress. Regina and Zelena watched from the sidelines with smiles on their own faces. Hope stood on her feet with her hands cupped together as she looked at the dress. "You're going to look so beautiful, mum."

"Thanks baby." Emma said as she placed a hand over her daughter, giving her a small hug. Hope wrapped her own arms round her mother, her head on Emma's chest.

Then the moment was ruined.

"Mum!" Hope gasped as she pulled away. Emma looked down to see the beautiful white dress turned black. Every looked with shock and hurt on their faces.

"I was never a fan of white weddings." Everyone looked over to the side to see Fiona, the Black Fairy, standing with a evil smile on her face. Emma immediately pushed Hope behind her and towards Regina and Zelena, who were standing closer to her.

"How are you still here?" Emma gasped in shock.

"Did you really think you could turn my own son against me?" Fiona said as she walked towards Emma.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why are you crashing my daughters wedding day?" Mary Margret stepped forward in anger.

"Because Emma and I are destined to fight. Light and dark must have their reckoning. Unless of course..." Fiona trailed off.

"What?" Emma snapped.

"Unless you give me your heart now and save us both the trouble of fighting the final battle." Fiona suggested.

"You really think I'll just surrender it to you?" Emma said like Fiona was crazy.

"I know you think your strong Emma, but I've spent centuries collecting orphans just like you." Fiona grinned. "And we both know deep down, your still the lonely little girl you once were."

"I hate to break it to you but I've grown up." Emma told her.

"Have you?" Fiona questioned. "Go to the clock tower and then you'll know what you're up against. The final battle is coming where you want it or not."

Fiona left in a cloud of black smoke with a large smile on her face. Emma turned to Regina and Zelena, "Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Regina told her.

"We've got to get to the clock tower." Emma said as she began to fold the black wedding dress back up.

"Yeah, no kidding." Zelena chuckled as she and Regina began to make their way over to the door. As Emma finished putting the wedding dress back in the box she saw Hope out of the corner of her eye grabbing her jacket.

"Hope, stay here." Emma told her. Hope gave Emma a determined look.

"But I could help!" Hope insisted.

"You can help but staying here where its safe. See if you can get a vision or something we can use to stop her." Emma suggested. Hope opens her mouth ready to continue but Emma gives her a warning look, which Hopes sighs in defeat.

"Fine." Hope sighed. Emma gave her daughter a quick hug and kiss before exiting the apartment. Hope wondered over to the sofa and fell down onto it. As she began to position her leg so she would be sitting cross legged, she took in a few deep breaths. Hope then placed her hands on her knees facing up and began to take in deep slow breaths, praying to get a vision.

**XxxxxxX**

"Emma warned me that waking you up would be a challenge, but I didn't think it would be a 'Henry' challenge." David said as he took a sip of his coffee. Neal laughed as he finished stirring his own coffee before making his way over to David and taking a seat on the dinning table.

"Yeah, kid got that from me unfortunately." Neal grinned sheepishly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Aren't you going to wake him up yet?" David asked. Neal shook his head.

"Nah, I'll give him another hour. I'm sure he'll wake up quickly than normal." Neal said.

"So, how do you feel?" David asked. Neal gave him a curious look. "You nervous?"

Neal let out a small chuckle, "You mean do I feel all panicked, ready to be a runaway groom, thinking this is all a big mistake and do I want to call the whole thing off?"

"Pretty much." David laughed. Neal smiled as he shook his head.

"Not one bit. I've been in love with Emma for over a decade, and there is nothing I have been more sure about. I ready to marry her, and nothing is going to stop us." Neal told him.

"You might be wrong about that." David and Neal turned round to the front door to see Emma standing in front of it with her key in her hand. Neal quickly placed his hand over her eyes.

"Emma." David said with confusion.

"Emma, babe, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Remember?" Neal said as he kept his eyes covered.

"Dad, could you give us a minuet?" Emma asked. Neal uncovered his eyes due to the sound of her voice. He knew that tone. Something had happened.

"Yeah of course." David told her as he stood up and exited the home. Neal quickly stood up himself and made his way over to Emma.

"What is it?" Neal asked with concern.

"The Black Fairy. Your father didn't banish her." Emma told him with sorrow in her voice.

"What? Why?" Neal said with confusion.

"I don't know. But now she's casting a curse that is going to separate me from everyone so I have to fight the final battle alone." Emma explained. Neal shook his head in anger.

"Not today. I talk to my father, find out what the hell he was-" Neal began to say in anger before Emma cut him of by placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Neal, he won't help. And this is one I have to win on my own." Emma told him.

"Isn't that what she want?" Neal pointed out.

"If you come with me it just gives her more of a chance to hurt someone I love, and I can't let her do that." Emma said in a quiet tone. Neal shook his head.

"It doesn't make any sense, why my father would do this." Neal said as he ran a hand over his face.

"I'm so sorry Neal." Emma apologised.

"If you didn't want me to help then why come here?" Neal asked sounding frustrated.

"To tell you not to worry, at that at 6pm I'll be there to say 'I do'." Emma assured him with a small smile. Neal looked at her with his eyebrows crossed.

"No, your lying." Neal said as he watched her face, taking in every detail. He saw the sorrow in her eyes, the sadness and the fear. Then it clicked. "You've come to say goodbye, in case you lose." He realised.

"Neal," Emma whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Let me help." Neal begged as he stepped forward, grabbing her arms. "I already let you go once Emma,"

Emma placed her hands on either side of Neal's face. "I love you." She whispered. The slowly she pulled away from him and exited the home, leaving Neal scared for her, and remember the last time he had let her go.

**XxxxxxX**

**Phoenix 2004**

Neal had been sitting across the road from the prison nearly all day waiting. The sky had started to turn dark as he waited. He debated where or not he should start heading back to the airport to head home, but he decided not to. He made himself a promise to make sure she was okay. And he's going to keep that promise.

He counted down the days to when Emma would finally be let out of the prison after serving her 11 months. _His_ 11 months. He hated the fact that he listened to August, that he wasn't aloud to visit her, send her anything. Anything except for the car the the money he had got from the watches. He just hoped that it would help Emma for when she would finally get out.

He had gotten himself a job and a apartment in New York, finally got his life straitened out. The apartment was small and the job wasn't great, but he finally had his own money in is pocket and wasn't having to seal for food. When he was told he still had his holiday time to spend, he figured this would be the perfect time to use it. He knew he couldn't let Emma see him, but he had to see her and make sure she was okay.

He would never forgive himself for what he did to her, but he can a least make sure she's okay when she walks out those doors.

Then in that moment he saw a glimpse blonde hair exiting the front door. It was her. Neal felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest. She look the exact same as she did the last time he had saw her, just without her glasses. He liked that. She always looked more beautiful without them on. He could see her eyes better.

The song changes on his iPod the moment she stepped out. He could help but move his lips to the song.

_'I can see it in your eyes that you are restless,_   
_The time has come for you to leave,_   
_It's so hard to let you go,_   
_But in this life I know you have to be who you were made to be,'_

Neal pulled his hood over his head, making sure his features were hidden from her sight in case she looked over to him on the other side of the road. He watched as she began to walk down the road.

_'As you step out on the road I'll say a prayer,_   
_So that in my heart you always will be there,'_

Neal began to make his way down the road himself, keeping his eyes sight on Emma.

_'This is not goodbye,_   
_I know we'll meet again,_   
_So let your life begin,_   
_'Cause this is not goodbye,_   
_It's just "I love you" to take with you,_   
_Until you're home again,'_

He watched as Emma looked round to her surroundings. The street lights. The cars the passed by. Everything. He could only imagine what this must be like for her.

_'The stirring in your soul has left you wondering,_   
_Should you stay or turn around,_   
_Well, just remember that your dreams they are a promise,_   
_That you were made to change the world,_   
_So don't let fear stop you now 'cause,'_

As Emma turned a corner Neal crossed the road to the other side of the street. He made sure to keep the hood covering his face, but still enough so he could still see Emma.

_'This is not goodbye,_   
_I know we'll meet again,_   
_So let your life begin,_   
_'Cause this is not goodbye,_   
_It's just "I love you" to take with you,_   
_Until you're home again,'_

He watched as Emma turned again into a impound station. That must be where the bug was. Neal decided to stop his walk a lean against a wall next to him. He watched as Emma approached a guard sitting in a booth.

_'I know the brightest star above,_   
_Was created by the One who loved,_   
_More than we'll ever know,_   
_To guide you when you're lost,'_

Neal watched as Emma walked through the gates and disappeared from his sight. Inside the impound Emma looked round the different cars until the bright yellow bug caught her sights. Letting out a nervous sigh Emma approached the bug and opened up the door before sliding inside.

_'What started as a still, small voice,_   
_Is raging now and your only choice,_   
_Is to follow who you are,_   
_So follow who you are 'cause,'_

Emma began to look round the bug, checking out the glove compartment for anything that could help her decide what to do next, but most importantly where to get some money. As she opened the glove compartment she came across a couple of dollars they had kept there in case of emergencies along with a familiar photo. Emma took hold of the photo of her and Neal smiling at one another. She felt her heart breaking all over again.

_'This is not goodbye,_   
_I know we'll meet again,_   
_Oh,'_

Emma quickly threw the photo back into the glove compartment and started the engine.

_'This is not goodbye,_   
_I know we'll meet again,_   
_So let your life begin,'_

Neal watched as a familiar bright yellow bug became visible at the impound gates. The bug slowly exited the gates and began to drive down the street.

_'Cause this is not goodbye,_   
_It's just "I love you" to take with you,_   
_Until you're home,_   
_It is "I love you" to take with you,_   
_Until you're home,_   
_It is "I love you" to take with you,_   
_Until you're home again,'_

As Emma continued to drive down the street she noticed someone in the rearview mirror, standing on the other side of the road. She couldn't get a good look at their face with their hood up so decided to move her concentration back to the road ahead of her. Neal kept his eyes on the bug as he watched the woman he loved drive away, believing this would be the last time he would see her.

Just as he went to take his first step towards the airport his phone went of in his pocket. Neal took his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr Neal Cassidy?" A woman's said through his phone.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Neal asked with curiosity.

"My name is Jenny, I'm with Boston Social Services. Were you with a woman named Emma Swan 11 months ago?" Neal felt his blood go cold. Social Services? Why would this woman want to know if he was with Emma.

"Can I ask why?" Neal asked.

"She gave birth to twins 2 months ago, one was adopted but the other still needs a home, and since she put you on the birth certificate you have the right to claim your child." Jenny explained. Neal felt all the information wave over him. All he heard was 'gave birth' twins' and 'you child'.

"I have twins?" Neal said in disbelief.

"You do but unfortunately because it has taking a while to find you, your son was adopted. However your daughter still needs a home. Are you interested in claiming the rights to your child?" Jenny asked.

Was he interested? He could barley afford to take care of himself. He lives in a studio apartment. And he has a full time job. How would he be able to raise a baby if he had to work?

But then again, this baby, its his baby. His daughter. His little girl. A part of Emma. He had to let Emma go so she could find her family, but his daughter, that's his family. The only family he will ever have is this world. And he won't abandon it, not like his father did to him.

"Yes, yes I am interested." Neal told the woman.

"Okay, could I possibly get you to come to the agency tomorrow at around 2pm? We can discus all the arrangement then." Jenny told him.

"Great, thank you." Neal said before hanging up. _'I have a kid.'_ Neal couldn't stop the smile spread across his face.

**XxxxxxX**

Hope continued to breath deeply as she continued to try and get a vision. But still nothing. Hope, deciding to take a break, stood up from the sofa to head up to her room. Just as her feet touched the ground her head felt like it was about to explode as a familiar sensation happening.

_"Papa, what are you-"_

_"I'm sorry Bae."_

Hope threw her hands onto her head as a image flashed in her mind of her Grandpa casting a spell on her father.

_"At lease on of us is getting our happy ending."_

_"Just get it over with."_

Hope let out a scream of both pain and panic when she saw The Black Fairy rip her mothers heart out.

_"The Black Fairy's curse. Its here!"_

Hope screamed once again when she heard the voice of Leroy but saw the black smoke smash open the clock on the clock tower.

Hope gasped as she came back to reality. As normal she checked her nose for any nosebleeds. When she felt nothing she quickly began to think back to everything she saw. Gold casting some sort of spell on her father. The Black Fairy ripping her mothers heart out. And then the curse being activated.

First thing she needed to do was call her father, make sure he was okay. Quickly looking round for her phone, Hope grabbed it and dialled for her father. "Come on, come on." Hope muttered as she jigged on the spot.

"Hope?"

"Dad! Where are you?" Hope asked urgently.

"I'm heading over to your grandpas shop. I need to talk to him." Neal answered.

"No don't!" Hope yelled in panic.

"Why? What happened?" Neal asked, sounding worried.

"I had a vision. If you go he's going to cast a spell on you." Hope explained.

"What?" Neal gasped.

"Please, dad, don't go." Hope begged. The line was quiet for a few seconds, making Hope nervous. "Dad?"

"Do you know what kind of spell he cast?" Neal asked.

"No, I didn't see it all that well." Hope answered, disappointed with herself.

"Hope, listen, now that you have told me I should be able to avoid it, but I still need to see him." Neal told her.

"No dad, please!" Hope urged.

"Listen, if something happens I want you to go back home and get Henry. Then I need you and Henry to find your mum and tell her what happened." Neal explained.

"Dad-"

"I've got to go." The line went dead before anything else could be said.

"Dad? Dad!" Hope threw her phone down on her bed in frustration. Her dad was crazy. How was he going to stop his dad if he didn't have any powers? The only thing that works on her grandpa was squid ink-

Squid Ink!

Hope quickly ran over to her backpack and dug inside to find her weapon, remember how her father had giving it to her after Neverland, and to only use it when absolute necessary as it was hard to get. Well this defiantly seems like a time it needs to be used.

Once she found it, Hope pulled it out of her bag and stared at it. It was only a small bottle, and only had enough to use on one person. Its just a question of how she would get either her Grandpa Gold or the Black Fairy to touch it. Throwing it at them with the bottle open wasn't a great idea in case it also hit someone else that could be standing around them, and then throwing it was the bottle closed may not be a good idea since they could just catch it and it properly wouldn't break either.

But, what if it was coated on something they caught? Quickly coming up with a plan Hope hopped of her bed and ran down stairs, prying she would find what she needed.

**XxxxxxX**

Neal stormed in his fathers shop, throwing the shop door open. "Papa!"

Gold walked past the curtains from the back of his store with a natural look on his face. Neal had to keep his outburst inside him, he had to know what had happened. "Bae, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"The Black Fairy paid a visit to Emma earlier." Neal told him. Gold closed his eyes slightly. "You didn't banish her."

"That's correct. I didn't." Gold replied. Neal shook his head in disappointment.

"Why?" Neal sighed.

"It's complicated, son. But I promise you, this will all work out in the end." Gold assured him.

"You mean when Emma's dead?!" Neal yelled. Gold said nothing as he stared at his son. "The Black Fairy wants to kill her, don't you get that?!"

"It's her destiny." Gold said.

"Screw destiny." Neal snapped. "You betrayed Emma. You betrayed _me_."

"No, Bae. My family is getting their happy ending." Gold told him. Neal shook his head.

"My happy ending is with _my_ family: Hope, Henry and Emma. And I wanted you, Belle and Gideon to be apart of it." Neal mumbled as he looked away from his father. "I thought you had finally changed. After everything you had done, even after you because the Dark One again, I forgave you. But _this,_ I can't forgive."

"And I am sorry you feel that way," Gold said with slight hurt in his eyes, "but you won't be much longer."

Gold waved his hand over Neal, sending magic over his son. Neal quickly tried to move only to feel himself stuck in place. Neal began to panic as he tried to move. "Papa, what are you doing?" He ask with worry. Gold began to dig into his suit pocket.

"Giving you the start to your happy ending." Gold answered as he pulled out a smooth lavender coloured crystal. Neal looked at it carefully.

"What is that?" Neal asked.

"Just a small piece of magic the Snow Queen left behind. It has the power to take memories from someones mind, and memories of people from that person. So it would seem like they never existed in their life." Gold explained. Neal's eyes widened.

"Your gonna-"

"You would never of known Emma, Henry or Hope. And that will save you the hurt from when Emma is killed. And then, we can be a family." Gold said as he looked from the crystal to his son. He then moved the crystal directly in front of Neal, who was looking more and more panicked.

"Papa, please!" Neal begged.

"I'm sorry Bae."

As Gold moved his hand to activate the crystal his shop door burst open with Hope standing with a bow and arrow loaded, aiming directly at Gold. Gold froze in place while Neal tried his best to move so he could see who it was.

"Don't move." Hope warned in a low tone. Neal's eyes widened.

"Hope." He whispered.

"Now, now, don't you think that's a bit dramatic?" Gold asked his granddaughter.

"It got your attention, didn't it?" Hope pointed out. Gold couldn't help but smile at her. "Step away from my dad."

"Sorry, I can't do that." Gold told her.

"Don't make me do this." Hope threatened him. Gold crossed his eyebrows at her.

"We both know that arrow won't hurt me." Gold reminded her.

"You haven't seen me shoot." Hope let the arrow fly, praying that her plan would work. Just as the arrow was about to hit its mark, Gold grabbed it.

"You would really kill your own grandfather?" Gold asked, sounding a little shocked. Hope let her arms drop.

"Who said anything about killing you?" Gold said. Gold quickly felt a familiar magic spreading around him as he dropped the arrow.

"Squid Ink." Gold gasped. Neal felt the magic around him wear off. He gasped as he turned around to face his daughter.

"Hope." Neal sighed with a smile on his face. Hope quickly rushed over to her father, giving his a strong hug. Neal quickly pulled away after a few seconds and looked down in his father's hand, seeing the crystal laying in his palm. He turned to Hope, holding the crystal out to her. "Take this to your mother, she'll most likely be at the sheriff station."

"But what about you?" Hope asked, sounding worried.

"You stopped your vision from happening. Go find your mother, and give this to her. She'll get it to Regina." Neal explained.

"No, dad, listen there was more to my vision-" Hope began to say but Neal quickly stopped her.

"No, not here. The less I know right now the better. Just find you mum, okay?" Neal said. Hope nodded. "Go." Hope quickly rushed out of the shop and towards the sheriff station. Neal turned to his father, looking disappointed. "So, you and I need to have chat."

"There's just one problem."

Neal turned around to come face to face with the Black Fairy, who was giving him a evil smile.

"Your father isn't the only one looking out for his family."

**XxxxxxX**

Hope ran as fast as her legs could carry her down to the Sheriff Station. She hated leaving her father with Gold, but if he tells her to do something then she does it. Its not often she doesn't listen to him, or her mum. She debated whether or not to head back to her grandparents place to drop of the bow and arrow set she borrowed from Mary Margret. Then again, that would just take her twice as long to get the the station, and her mum really needed to hear what she had seen in her vision.

Hope just prayed that her grandma didn't need the bow and arrows any time soon.

It took her a while but Hope felt relief as the Sheriff Station came into view. Hope barged through the front door, ignoring the banding sound of it hitting the wall. "Mum!" Hope rushed towards the office area to see Henry sitting at one of his desks. "Henry."

Henry turned around, giving his sister a confusing look as he stood up. "Hope, what are you going here? And with Grandma's bow and arrows?"

"I'll explain in a second, where's mum?" Hope asked urgently.

"She's gone to the Black Fairy to fight her." Henry answered. Hope's eyes widened in panic.

"What?" She gasped as she dug into her jacket pocket for her phone. She quickly began to dial her mothers number.

"Why? What happened?" Henry asked, sounding worried.

"The Black Fairy is going to rip mum's heart out." Hope answered rather fast as she held the phone up to her ear.

"What?!" Henry blurted out. "When did you see-"

Hope cut him off with the raise of her hand, "Mum?!"

"Hope?"

"Mum, don't go the the Black Fairy!" Hope yelled.

"I'm already on my way back, Hope. I'm heading the the station." Emma explained. Hope felt worried by the sound of her voice. She didn't sound right.

"Me and Henry are already here." Hope told her.

"I'll see you both soon." Emma hung up the phone before anything more could be said. Hope pulled the phone away from her ear, confused about what had just happened.

"What happened?" Henry urged. Hope turned to him.

"She's coming here." Hope answered.

"She's okay?" Henry said with almost relief.

"I don't know. She didn't sound right." Hope said as she walked over to Henry, taking a seat next to him.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"She sound...sad." Hope told him, sounding confused herself.

"Sad? Do you think something happened?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope not." Hope said. Henry watched as his sister played with the string on the bow in her hands. He then remembered one of the questions he asked her earlier.

"So why do you have Grandma's bow and arrows?" Henry asked again. Hope looked down at the bow in her hands, forgetting she was even holding it.

"I needed to borrow them to help dad." Hope answered as she took of the quiver. "Grandpa Gold was going to cast a spell on him."

"What?" Henry gasped. "What spell?"

"I don't know, but he was going to use this to do it." Hope dug into her pocket and pulled out the crystal. Henry took it into his hands and looked at it. "Do you know what it is?"

"No, never seen it before." Henry said as he looked the crystal over. "What do you think the spell would of done to d?"ad?"

"I don't even want to guess." Hope told him. "I was able to use the Squid Ink dad gave me to cover one of the arrows in it. He told me how he did it with Pan once."

"Back in Neverland?" Henry said. Hope nodded. "Do you have any more Squid Ink?"

"No, that's all he gave me." Hope answered. Henry sighed in disappointment. The twins were quiet for a few moments. Hope looked at her brother, thinking about her life before all of this happened. "Do you miss it?"

Henry looked over to his sister. "What?"

"Having a normal life. Like back in New York. When there wasn't any evil villains trying to hurt our parents, or cast curses. And all we needed to worry about was who got to pick the movie on movie night, or what video game to play." Hope laughed. Henry laughed a little as well.

"A little I guess. But here, its an adventure every day. All our family is here, this is our home." Henry told her. Hope nodded but didn't say anything. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Of course I do, its just, it would feel more like home if we could go a day without some evil magic wielder trying to hurt our family." Hope sighed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Henry joked. Hope laughed with Henry, giving his a fist bump.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught their ears. The twins turned and faced the entrance to see Emma rushing into the room, looking almost fearful.

"Mum!" Hope gasped. Emma however didn't acknowledge her as she approached them. They gave their mum a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Emma again didn't answer. Henry looked down at his mother's hand, seeing a familiar movement happening. Her hand was shaking like crazy. Again. "You hand." Henry said. Emma brought her hand up and grabbed hold of it. "What did she do to you?"

"She just reminded me what it was like to feel something I... haven't felt in a really long time. She reminded me what it felt like to be alone." Emma said as she turned to her kids.

"How? You've got us, your parents, dad-" Hope began to list but Emma cut her off.

"She froze them." Hope and Henry's eyes widened.

"What?" Hope gasped.

"Neal, my parents. Regina, Zelena. She froze them all." Emma said with a slight stutter in her voice.

"Even if she froze our family, your not alone." Henry assured her.

"And the reason I didn't want to the tape," Emma began as she took a seat in front of Henry and Hope, "is because it remained of a time no one even cared about me enough to sing a song." Emma said with a sad laugh at the end.

"I don't understand. What is it have to do with fighting the final battle?" Henry asked.

"Its not about singing it, its just where it started. Its not even about the little things that I couldn't do on my own, it was... every time something big came along I ran from it." Emma told them, sounding almost ashamed. "I wasn't even brave enough to keep the both of you."

"Mum, you did it for good reasons." Hope told her.

"And that was a long time ago." Henry told her. "You've changed."

"Because you came into my life." Emma told him. "And you helped me build a family, and that made me do things I never thought I could."

"Your the saviour." Henry reminded her. "You can still beat her, and save everyone."

Emma stood up as realisation stood out on her face. "The only way I can do that is if I give the Black Fairy my heart the way she wanted in the first place."

"Mum no!" Hope quickly stood up, Henry right behind her. "I saw that happen in my vision. She will take your heart."

"If it was in your vision then maybe its meant to happen." Emma told her.

"But she'll kill you." Henry said with fear in his voice.

"You brought me here to bring back the happy endings. Maybe this is the may I was supposed to do it." Emma told him.

"This isn't how the books suppose to end." Henry said in frustration

"Because if I fight and I loose then I know neither of you will have anyone. At least this way I know you'll have the rest of our family." Emma assured them. Hope shook her head.

"But we won't have you." Hope began to tear up. Emma pulled her and Henry in for a hug, giving them both a kiss on the head.

**XxxxxxX**

Emma had left 10 minuets. Neither Henry or Hope had said anything in that time. Henry was going over the story book in the office while Hope sat on the floor, trying to get another vision. She refused to believe that this is how her mothers story ends, with her winningly giving up her heart to the Black Fairy.

Its not right. Its wrong. This isn't how it should be.

The sound of Henry's yells and the banging in the office broke Hope's concentration. Hope quickly shot to her feet, to look through the glass. The sight of Henry bend over the desk looking more angry than she has ever seen broke her heart. She felt the same way, wanting to scream, shout, throw things all over the place. But she knew non of that would help her. The only thing she could do right now was try and use her power to find a way to save her mum.

But that was failing her right now, and she was running out of ideas.

"Hope!" Hope quickly rushed into the office to come face to face with a shocked looking Henry.

"What, what is it?" Hope asked. Henry passed her a piece of paper, familiar to the one in his storybook. Hope took the paper into her hands and began to read it. Her eyes widened.

**XxxxxX**

Emma burst into the Mayors office, her eyes scanning for Fiona. "Emma." Emma looked over to see Fiona sitting on the sofa in the office. "Here to spend a final moment with your family before my curse hits?"

"Just let them go. This can be over before you even start it. You can have what you came for." Emma told the Black Fairy, who was looking at her curiously. "My heart."

"Its a deal." Fiona said with a smile as she stood up from the sofa. Emma turned away and looked over to a frozen Neal, who was stood beside her. Emma placed her hands on either side of his face. "Neal, I'm sorry this is the only way." She leaned in and place a soft kiss on his lips, unable to feel him kiss her back. As she slowly pulled away and looking into his eyes. "Take care of our kids. They'll need you." Giving his face on final stroke she slowly pulled away and turned back to the Black Fairy.

"It's alright Emma. At least one of us is getting our happy ending." Fiona said with a large grin on her face.

"Just get it over with." Emma said tiredly. Fiona smiled more before turning her face more serious as she launched her hand into Emma's chest. With a painful gasp from Emma, Fiona ripped her heart out. Emma fell to her knees as she looked up, seeing her beating heart in the Black Fairy's hand. As Fiona began to squeeze the heart Emma let out painful gasps, but the heart refused to be crushed. Fiona looked at it with anger.

"Why won't you die?" She spat. Then suddenly the heart glowed white, hurting Fiona's hand, causing her to drop it. Emma looked at her heart on the ground with wide eyes.

"Because her heart is stronger than you think!" Henry yelled as he barged into the room, Hope right behind her with the bow and arrow pointed at Fiona.

"And that's why you'll never have it!" Hope snapped as she step forward towards her mother, standing behind her.

"Henry, Hope, what are you doing here?" Emma gasped. Henry knelt down next to his mum while Hope stood behind her, keeping her eyes on Fiona.

"You don't have to be afraid of being alone, cause you never have been. Look," Henry showed Emma the page of his book that showed the Blue Fairy, Snow and Charming as Blue cast a spell to Snow's stomach, "There song has been inside you the whole time." Henry then pressed the button the old recorder, allowing the sound of a young Emma humming fill the room. "It's not your weakness, it's your strength."

Emma listened to her young self, the voice of a familiar song she once hummed as a child enter through her ears. Then slowly it was like music was filling the room. Emma kept her eyes down as the music began to fill her with every emotion she had ever felt as a child.

_'Once I lived in darkness,_   
_Out there on my own,_   
_Left to brave the world...alone,'_

Emma looked up at her froze parents with a sad look on her face.

_'Everything seemed hopeless,_   
_No chance to break free,'_

Emma turned to Henry, placing her hand softly on the side of his face.

_'Couldn't hear the song inside of me,'_

She then took hold of his hand as she turned to Fiona with a fearsome look in her eyes. Fiona sent a blast of magic towards Emma but it had no effect of her. Fiona looked at her hand dumbstruck while Emma and Henry stood up.

_'Once upon a time a song inspired them be brave,'_

Emma turned to her parents before looking back at Fiona.

_'They gave me up because my fate was as the one who'd save,_   
_The world from your dark magic and the wicked things you do,_   
_They placed a song inside my heart,_   
_More powerful than you,'_

Without realising Emma used her magic, sending a wave of light towards the frozen group. Hope looked over to see Mary Margret moving her head slightly.

"Mum!" Hope yelled with wide eyes. Emma and Henry saw the movement.

"Mum, keeping going you can do it!" Henry assured her.

Emma wondered over to her parents, grabbing hold of their hands.

_'All the years of running,_   
_No not anymore,'_

She the looked over to Hope, who was standing close by, her bow lowered. She held a hand out to her daughter, who grabbed hold of it.

_'I know what I living for,'_

She then turned and moved over to Neal, who was moving slightly.

_'I'm no longer searching,_   
_Turns out all along,'_

She placed her arms round him as she turned back to the Black Fairy.

_'The answer was inside me,_   
_With a song.'_

A wave of white light burst out of Emma and shot through the room, undoing the spell that was placed on her family. She looked up at Neal with wide eyes as she moved away from him and towards the Black Fairy.

"Looks like I'm not along anymore." Emma told her as she marched over. She then turned to Henry, who was holding her heart in his hands. Hope standing next to him with her bow loaded and pointed at Fiona. Emma took hold of Henry's hands and pushed her heart back into her chest.

"You should of done this the easy way." Fiona warned her. "Because my curse is still coming. And the final battle is going to be worse than you could possibly imagine."

All Emma did was smile at her, because she knew her family would win. They always do. Fiona glared at Emma hatefully before disappearing in a black cloud of smoke.

"Emma," Mary Margret gasped as she reached for her daughter, "Emma, how did you do it?"

Mary Margret and David wrapped their arms round their daughter. "It was the song you gave me." Emma answered.

"What do you mean, what song?" David asked with confusion. Emma pulled away.

"That's not important, what matters is that you were with me. You were with me my whole life." Emma laughed with happiness. Mary Margret and David looked at their daughter with confusion but also relief.

"Emma." Emma looked over to see Neal standing a few feet away from her and her parents.

"Neal." Emma breathed as she rushed into his arms, giving him a bone crushing hug. Henry and Hope stood on the side lines watching their parents. Hope unloaded the bow and placed it back in the quiver.

"Is that my bow and arrow set?" Mary Margret questioned. Hope's eyes widened.

"Yes, sorry. I had to borrow it, for an emergency." Hope explained.

"Emergency, what happened?" David asked.

"Later," Neal told him as he and Emma pulled away from one another, but kept their arms round each other, "we've got a wedding to get to."

**XxxxxxX**

Neal stood at the end of the isle with Archie dressed in his black and white tux, however instead of a bow and tie he decided to go with a simple black tie. He watched and Henry and Hope walked down the isle together arm in arm. Henry wore a tux suit while Hope wore a simple light red high-neck knee-length dress. She carried a small bouquet of different flowers, mostly white.

Once the reached the end of the isle Henry passed his father the black box with the rings in. Neal took them with a smile. "Thanks buddy." He then passed them over to Archie who happily took them. He gave Henry a pat on the back and a kiss on Hope's forehead before they walked over to the side where Regina and Zelena sat.

Then the sound of the music changing signalled everyone to raise onto their feet. Neal stood up straight as he looked over to the other end of the isle. He felt his heart almost beat out of his chest at the sight of Emma. Here dress was a beautiful pure white. The dress fell down nicely, not giving much poof to it. It was a v-neck with long sleeves that covered her arms with white patterned lace. Her hair was curled and fell over her shoulders, while the front part was pulled back. Her vale fell from the back of her hair ending just above her waist.

To Neal, she looked like an angle sent from heaven.

Emma took a deep breath as she walked down the isle, keeping her grip hard on her mother in case she tripped. She knew though that her parents wouldn't let that happened. They would hold on to her until it was finally time to let her go.

As they reached the end Emma turned and faced her father first. She could see all the love he had for his little girl in his eyes. No words needed to be said. David pulled Emma in for a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Emma smiled at her father before doing the same with her mother. David turned to Neal and gave him a handshake and nod, what Neal returned.

Emma then reached out for Neal, who genitally took her hand and pulled her up beside him. Mary Margret and David took their seats next to Henry and Hope.

"You ready to resight your vowels?" Archie asked the pair. Neal took in a deep breath before starting him.

"Emma, growing up I never thought I new what love really was. I thought that love was something people said to other to make them feel wanted. I thought love was a lie. And then I met you, and I felt something that I had never felt for anyone before. I felt like what it was to love, and to be loved. I told you what it felt like to have a home, that you don't have it until you miss it. But for me, I realised my where my home was the day I met you. Your my home. My Tallahassee."

Neal took hold of the ring from Archie and carefully slid it onto her finger. She looked down at the ring a caught an inscription on it.

'Tallahassee'

Emma felt a smile grow on her face as she tried to keep the tears at by.

"Neal, I spent so much of my life on my own. And then, I met you. And then I lost you. Then Henry found me, and I found my family. But just because you come from true love, doesn't me you believe you will ever find it. But thanks to you, now I have. We lost each other so many time, but as my parents have always said, your true love will always find a way back to you. And we did, and I know we always will."

Neal's smile grew on his face. Emma took the ring from Archie's hand, seeing the same inscription on it as she slid it onto his finger. She then took hold of Neal's left hand with her own.

"Do you, Neal Cassidy, take this woman to be your wife, and to love her for all eternity?" Archie asked.

"I do." Neal answered with a smile.

"And do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be you husband, and to love him for all eternity?"

"I do." Emma answered with her own smile.

"Then it is with great pleasure, that I now pronounce you husband and wife." Archie announced.

The newly wed leaned into one another, placing a kiss on each others lips and the rooftop exploded with claps. Mary Margret and David hugged one another as they watched their daughter and new son in law. Hope and Henry placed arms round each other both grinning hard.

Emma and Neal both pulled away slightly, both smiling and laughing a little.

Both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Neal sang is called: "This Is Not Goodbye" by Sidewalk Prophets. I debated whether or not to write the final song at the end but figured there won't be much difference so decided not to. If people do what me to though let me know and I'll add it in.


End file.
